micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:KOApollo
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kingdom Of Apollo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Joefoxon (Talk) 13:35, November 9, 2009 Since 1900? Hey, I just wanted to ask you something about the Kingdom of Apollo, just out of curiosity: was it really founded in 1900? If yes, why we haven't heard of it until now and it was never featured on the media? --Cajak [★Admin★] 17:28, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Bump. --Cajak [★Admin★] 13:11, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Something tells me you read this message but don't want to reply for some strange reason. --Cajak [★Admin★] 13:56, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright this is getting rather annoying. What do I need to do for getting your attention? Tap dancing? --Cajak [★Admin★] 15:57, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::No. You have to go back in time and ask him while he's founding his nation...André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(Talk),( ) 18:07, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply To Cajak Thank you for taking an interest in the Kingdom of Apollo. It was found in the year 1900. It was decided by HM The Government to not allow external media into Apollo but the internal media was reporting news. Now HM The Government has decided to share Apollo with the MicroWiki and hope to form diplomatic relations with other nations. KOApollo :For reference purposes, I need to know if there's some proof that says your Kingdom was founded in 1900, as you state. --Cajak [★Admin★] 19:25, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : : What kind of proof would you like? KOApollo : Well,Anything, like some document in 1900, that's real. It's not easy to believe... André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(Talk),( ) 20:34, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Greeting :: Here is the start of the Royal Title & Style Act 1900 for your reference purposes and proof. KOApollo :: Royal Titles & Styles Act 1900 This Act declares the Royal Titles & Styles of the Kingdom of Apollo. 1st January 1900 HM The Government passed the Royal Titles & Styles Act 1900. 1st January 1900 HM The King Reginald I have given his Royal Consent and the Royal Seal of Apollo to the Royal Titles & Styles Act 1900. Royal Titles Only Members of the Royal Family are entitled to Royal titles and styles. Only the Monarch can grant, revoke and amend Royal titles and styles. To grant, revoke and amend Royal titles and styles the Monarch uses Letter Patent and grant their Royal Consent and the Royal Seal of Apollo. Royal Titles Ranks 1. The King & The Queen 2. The King Dowager & The Queen Dowager 3. The Prince & The Princess 4. The Duke & The Duchess 5. The Lord & The Lady WMA As the official recuriter for the World Micronation Alliance i invite you to join. To reply leave a message on my talk page or email me at warcouncil@gmx.com Rsmall1413 16:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Warning Hello :) Just a friendly warning to stop removing the 'dubious' template on the Kingdom Of Apollo page, or this user account shall suffer consequences. If you want to legitimately remove it, then please either state explicitly in the article that it is a fantasy micronation and add the 'fantasy' template to the article, or make the claims in the article what they really are. § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 11:43, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Apollo is NOT a fantasy nation and is 100% real. See above for proof: Royal Title Act 1900. Apollo was founded by the Most Excellent Majesty The King Reginald I on 1 January 1900. I hope you will not contuine to doubt Apollo's existences. KOApollo Re: That is only text, I'm afraid. We would need some concrete proof about it, i.e documents, or stuff like that, things that you could also add to your article for improving it. Right now there is no proof that shows me that Apollo was founded in 1900, and I would also hardly believe so. If you're lying, just tell it's fantasy, or say the truth; I can assure you that it gives you more popularity than saying you were created 110 years ago. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 16:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: A-One talk page User_talk:A-One#Greetings Blocked for 1 week. § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 02:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC)